Questions unreeled, answers revealed
by Roland5021
Summary: When Agent Dana Scully never put William for adoption, and run off to Canada with them. What happens when ten years past and William is now questioning what's with him that's different? Then when a unexpected person that Mulder thought he killed ten years ago, William is in the middle of something that was supposedly finished ten years ago.
1. Chapter 1 : I'm Afraid So

This is my first The X Files Fan fiction. I hope you like it very much. This is placed ten years after the final episode of _The X Files: The Truth_

Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _The X Files._ The whereabouts of _The X Files_ is not based off the movie.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One:

Dana woke up and stared at the buzzing alarm clock, 7am. She got out of bed and walked to William's room. She knocked on his door. They didn't take any precautions and stayed in Canada. They also talked to friends from the past, but they made sure to keep it strictly confidential. William got out of his bed and checked his watch Mulder gave him. He walked over and opened the door. "Yes mom?" He asked. Scully smiled at the dark haired child standing in front of her. He was about four foot three and had a mixture between hazel and green eyes. "It's time for your first day in middle school." Scully said. William was two years ahead when it came to education. "Ok, I'll be downstairs in five minutes." William said. He closed his door and put on a t-shirt and jeans. He put on a new pair of sneakers and got his hypnotic backpack. He slung it around his shoulder and walked downstairs. Dana was downstairs, sitting next to Fox. For all William knew, Mulder was his father. He sat across form them. "Good Morning dad." William said. Dana got up and handed William a bowl of Cereal. Mulder looked up. "Good Morning William." He replied. William smiled and took a bite out of his cereal. He finished his food and set it in the sink. He picked up his backpack and headed to the door. "I'll see you after school." William said. "Love you, come straight home." Scully said. William nodded and walked out. He walked to the little hut they had. He sat down on the bench. Then a strange man looked over his shoulder and saw William. "William, do not say anything. You do not know me, but i know you. Do not turn around." the old raspy voice said. His voice crackled in the way he talked. William felt innocent and scared. "How do you know my name? Who are you?" He said, looking around. He tried to find any sort of mirror or something to reflect the man. "You-you don't need- need to know. Just realize, You do not know what you think." The man stuttered. William looked at the bus, then behind him. He didn't see anyone. "Hello?" He said. He got on the bus and sat down. _You do not know what you think._ William stared out the window, wondering who the man was.

Dana and Fox looked at each other. "We need to tell William." Mulder blurted. "I know! I just.. don't know how." Dana said, chewing on her fingernails. She only chewed them when she was nervous. "Well, when was the last time you talked to John or Monica?" He asked, getting up "I don't know, awhile." Dana said. She opened her laptop and saw a new message from a familiar person: _I want to believe_. She automatically knew who it was, either Monica Reyes, John Dogget, or Walter Skinner. She clicked it and stared at the message..

**Dear DS and FM, **  
** I have seen your latest update on what you have said. The X Files have been shut down entirely. DK was murdered last night and WS is in the hospital with critic conditions. Someone is targeting us personally and John is trying to decipher who has done this. Were guessing all of us could be next. We need to talk in private and we can't exactly explain over the computer, it's way too risky. We can't take that chance. They still want FM for suspected fugitive. They have made rewards for who ever finds him. GP is with us and he is safe. We've been worried about you sake since you haven't talked to us in a while. GP has determined that someone we knew wants us all dead. We have moved several times due to random sightings. Please stay in touch. **

** Sincerely,**  
**MR,JD, and GP.**

"Mulder, come read this." Dana said, finishing the letter. Fox got out of his seat and walked over to the desk. He quickly skimmed over and realized what the abbreviations were. _Directer Kersh, Walter Skinner, Monica Reyes, Gibson Praise, and John Dogget._ "Kersh is dead and Skinner is in the hospital?" He whispered. Dana gave a shocking sight of fear. "I'm afraid so." She said.

* * *

Well, that was smaller than i thought. Sorry, it was so short. I need some inspiration, and i just don't have it today. Suggestions and Comments are must appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2 : Tell me what?

This is my first The X Files Fan fiction. I hope you like it very much. This is placed ten years after the final episode of _The X Files: The Truth_

Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _The X Files._ The whereabouts of _The X Files_ is not based off the movie.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**  
**Fox Mulder and Dana's Scully's house**  
**3:15pm.**

William knocked on the door with his backpack. He had his test clutched in his hands. He had a bright smile on his face. Dana walked over to the door and opened it. William smiled and hugged his mother, handing her his paper. Dana closed the door behind them and took a look at the paper. "Wow, William, That's amazing!" Dana said, walking to Fox. William handed Fox his paper. "Dad, look." He said, practically shoving the paper into his face. "Thanks, that's awesome." He said, bending down and hugging him. William walked to the refrigerator and hung it up. Then he remembered the strange man from this morning. He turned to Fox and Dana. "Mom, dad. I have something to tell you that happened when i was at the bus stop. " He said, setting his backpack down. "Yes, tell us." Dana said, sitting next to him. "Well, this man. I didn't get his face, but he had this raspy voice. He told me i didn't know everything." William said, refocusing on what happened earlier that day. Dana looked at Fox in shock. "Well, William, you don't know everything.." Fox started. "Mulder!" Dana said. "Mulder?" William said. Fox gasped. "William, i, Mulder is my last name, but D-mom didn't take my name." Fox started. "And? That's all?" He said. "Not exactly." Scully whispered. "I thought we weren't going to tell him yet!" Fox said. "Tell me what?" William said, looking at them, back and forth.

Meanwhile, the same man that talked to William sat by there back door that was cracked open. He heard everything they said. _He doesn't know yet?_ He got up and walked through a nearby field and got into a car. He looked at the field and started to talk. "They have William. He doesn't know a single thing." He said, weakly. The man next to him looked at him. "How would you know? You can't be spoiling your identity." The man said. The man with the raspy voice took a heavy breath. "The child does not know me and for all Fox and Scully knows, knows that I'm dead." He said. "Just, be careful." The man said, getting out. He walked to a blue van and drove away.

* * *

Well, that was still a little better. Please review and suggestions are very wanted.


	3. Chapter 3 : Hello?

This is my first The X Files Fan fiction. I hope you like it very much. This is placed ten years after the final episode of _The X Files: The Truth_

Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _The X Files._ The whereabouts of _The X Files_ is not based off the movie.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Tell me what?" William said, repeating his previous question. Fox walked over to the living room and sat down. "Well, William. I don't think you can- can handle it at this age. I think it would be be too much. I'll tell you in a couple of years. " Scully said. William looked at Dana. "Mom, i can take it, please tell me." He replied. Dana inhaled deeply and sighed. _What am i going to tell him? Aha!_ "Fox is not your biological father, he's my husband, but not your father. But, don't tell your dad i told you that. "Dad? You just said i wasn't related to him!" William yelled. "William! Stop it right now. I told you that you couldn't handle it, and you said you could, so calm down." She said. William took a deep breath. "Fine." He said. He walked upstairs and opened his book. He sat on his bed and started to read.

Dana walked to the living room and sat next to Fox. "Fox, William wants to know a lot. I made an excuse saying your not William's father. " Dana said. Fox gave Dana a suspicious look. "Well, how are you going to tell him his biological 'father' is an alien or something! or it could even be some man for all we know!" Fox said. "Fox, i don't know, i hope he doesn't ask anymore, or at least in a while." Dana said. "He better. Because we don't know anything, and for all we know, Skinner could be dead." Fox said. "True point. We do need to get back to Washington or something." Dana said. "No, we can't take the chance of getting caught. It'll be the death sentence for me and federal prison or even the death sentence to you." Fox said. Then there was a ping coming from the computer. It was another message from them.

** Dear DS and FM, **  
** We need your help. It's not to long until WS is probably gone. JD has a thing for thinking it was someone we knew close, personally. We have thought of the major risk, but we need to see you, for the sake of your lives and others we hold most dearly. Please, We have a nondectected line, you need to call us. You know the number. This might be a life or death situation**  
**Sincerely, **  
**MR and JD.**

"Should we call them?" Dana said. "We could. Do you still have your phone from all those years back?" Fox said. Dana nodded and walked to a box labeled "Old Items." Dana pulled it down and picked out her phone. She walked over to Fox. Fox took them and dialed their number. He heard several pings and then it clicked. "Hello?" He said.

Monica opened her phone and heard Fox's voice. "Fox? Mulder?" She said. John Dogget looked at Monica. "Monica? My god, it's been weeks. What has happened?" Fox said. "Fox, if Dana didn't tell you, Kersh is dead and Skinner is in the hospital in critic conditions. John suspected things." She said. "So, get to the point." Fox said. "We need to meet. We need to meet face to face." Monica said. "Where?" John said.

* * *

Well, that's all for chapter 3. Please comment..


	4. Chapter 4: Where going somwhere

This is my first The X Files Fan fiction. I hope you like it very much. This is placed ten years after the final episode of _The X Files: The Truth_

Now for the disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _The X Files._ The whereabouts of _The X Files_ is not based off the movie.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**  
**Washington D.C**  
**6:13pm**

John looked at Monica anxiously. Monica looked at John, looking for answers. Then it came to her. "How about the border of Canada and the Us?" Monica said. "It isn't safe to be talking about the location's over the phone Monica." John replied to her comment. Monica waved him off and nodded. "Great, i'll see you tomorrow morning with Gip-" Monica started, but she was automatically cute off my John. "God Damn it Monica! Don't be saying stuff like that." John said, retrieving the phone from Monica's hand. He took a deep breath. "We'll be there tomorrow with GP. Okay, Good Bye" John said, hanging up. He looked at Monica and Gipson as he walked into the room.

Dana closed the phone and looked at Fox. "I'll tell William to pack his things." Dana said, getting up and walking up the stairs. She landed her soft hand onto the door knob and opened it. She looked in and saw William. William turned to her and grunted. "What would you like?" He asked in the least polite way. Dana looked at William. "Where going somewhere. Pack a bag and come downstairs." Dana replied and looked at the door. She walked to her room and started to pack a duffel bag with her clothes. She set Fox's clothed in a separate bag and set it by the door. She hit her knee on the dresser and a box fell. She observed the box of old clothing. It was the jacket she wore to the first day on The X Files. Then she saw a baseball bat and remembered the past. She set the box back up, chocking on the tears. She walked downstairs and saw Fox and William ready. She locked the doors and windows and got into the car, starting and pulling out of the driveway

In the distance, a man watched the family leave their house. He slipped on a black sweatshirt and placed liter fluid and a pack of matches. He walked to the back of the house and looked around. He placed the liter fluid bottle on the ground and lazily dropped the match, looking around. He walked back to the car as the flame hit the liter fluid and catch the back of the house on fire. He started the car and drove away. _My work is closer to being done._

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please comment..


End file.
